Memories
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto struggles to continue living and Haruno Sakura struggles to save him, and Uchiha Sasuke will make sure she won't be able to. After all, her world now revolves around the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **It's been three years since the Fourth Ninja War and they all thought it was over. The Uchiha clan is now thought to be just a part of history, Uzumaki Naruto struggles to continue living and Haruno Sakura struggles to save him, and Uchiha Sasuke will make sure she won't be able to. After all, Sakura's world now revolves around the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

**Warning: **Lemons/limes in the later chapters.

* * *

><p>Memories<p>

Chapter One:

Hyuuga Neji walked down the candle lit hallway. It was quite late and he was very tired from his recent mission but Hyuuga Hanabi, the younger sister of Hyuuga Hinata, has reported to him that her older sister has not been home for the past three nights. They sent men to search for her but to no avail. He went to the fifth Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade, to ask for Hinata.

"I don't really know why you have to ask when you know already where she is. I promised her not to tell anyone since she promised that she will be back the following day after she has visited _**him**_." Neji recalled his recent conversation with the Hokage.

"I actually come before you, Tsunade-sama to grant me permission to get her back. The main branch family members are getting really worried and I don't think they will fully understand why she would spend so much time and effort on _**him**_." Neji said with utmost respect for Tsunade. The blonde woman seemed to be in thought for a while before she granted Neji permission to access the highly secured chamber the Hyuuga heiress is currently in. And this brought Neji to his current location; he stopped in front of two large metal doors. There is a very elaborate seal on the door. He felt two familiar chakra appeared behind him.

"You came for her right, Neji?" The Hyuuga turned to come face to face with the son of Konoha's legendary White Fang.

"Hanabi-sama informed me that Hinta-sama has been out for three nights straight. The main branch is getting worried." Neji informed Hatake Kakashi before looking down at his feet.

"How is he? It… It's been a whole year and yet… after all he did for us and the village we are unable to do anything at all." If Kakashi did not know Neji better, he will think that the cold-hearted head of the Hyuuga branch family was crying in frustration. The older man placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"I know this is a pathetic excuse but I will still say it. Konoha… up to now is still in a bad shape. The last war almost took everything from us. We cannot afford to send everyone to find a way to save him. There are still a lot of threats even if all the other villages might seem to be allies right now. It won't be long until they take advantage of our weakness. This is how savage the ninja world is. They will prey on us soon enough." Kakashi said sadly. "Sakura is out there trying to find a way to save his life. I put all my hope in her." He added. Neji nodded in understanding. Though he still could not help it but to think that if only he can leave the village on its own for a while he himself will do everything he can to save him.

"Neji-san, I think it's better if you fetch her now. She even refused to eat in time." Neji turned to the other man next to him who happened to be Sai.

"Aa." Kakashi and Sai opened the sealed door for him. There are no other people more fitting to be guardians of the one and only Uzumaki Naruto but his own beloved and most trusted friends and teammates. Neji entered the room. There he was lying on the bed with what seemed to be a barrier of green chakra protecting him from the outside world. There was a young woman with midnight blue hair watching over the blonde man who was lying on the bed.

"You came for me, Neji-nii-san." Hyuuga Hinata looked at her cousin. Her eyes were puffy indicating how much she cried. Her pearly white eyes turned to look back to Naruto on the bed. His face was covered in sweat and he was struggling to breathe. From time to time, he will grip the bed sheets so hard that they will rip into shreds as he screams in pain. "He's in pain… N-Naruto-kun is in pain for such a long time… and I can't do anything about it." Hinata's tears rolled down her cheeks as Neji moved close to her, enveloping her in an embrace. She wanted to touch him but she can't. The barrier won't let anyone touch him. Tsunade has put it up herself in order to protect Naruto. The Hokage felt so weak that it was the only thing she can do. A healing barrier that will protect Naruto and will hold the curse that is making the young man suffer still for the time being. Naruto was cursed by the founder of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara, before the said man vanished completely from this world. Madara obviously wanted Naruto to die painfully and slowly by placing that special curse on the Kyuubi holder. He said that it was special technique of the Uchihas and with the Uchiha clan's existence put to an end, there was little to no way that they can find a solution to remove the curse on Naruto, the hero of the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

Neji placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and pushed her away a little bit so that they are looking at each other.

"I know how much you want to help him, Hinata-sama. I want to help him as well. Everyone wants to help him but for now the village still needs us. Let's all work hard for the village Naruto protected with his life. If we can't help him for now, we will soon find a way. We won't give up." Neji said sincerely. Hinata wiped her tears away and nodded in agreement. After Hinata said goodbye to Naruto, the cousins left him in the hands of Kakashi and Sai. As the two guardians closed the doors to Naruto's chamber again, they could not help but to feel sadness enveloping their hearts.

"Kakashi-sensei… Sakura… Sakura has been gone for almost three months now." Sai did not really want to mention it. "I want to go and search for her." Sai said, his onyx orbs filled with worry. "It's not really right for us to let her go alone and now I think we must get her back and do things together." The artist said as he clenched his fists.

Kakashi looked at one of the melting candles lighting up the hallway. "I know Sakura is a tough girl. We can't do anything on that yet since she requested for six months duration to do this. I… I don't really know how she will find a way to save him by going out of the village. But all I can do right now is to trust on my student." Kakashi said. Sai swallowed a forming lump on his throat.

"Sakura… She said she is sure she can find a way to save Naruto." Sai said.

"Did she mention to you what is her idea and why she had to leave?" Kakashi asked and saw how Sai hesitates before the raven haired guy looked away as he muttered a "no".

* * *

><p>With nothing but hope to hold onto, the friends of Naruto waited patiently for Haruno Sakura's return. While in the Hidden Village of Sound, a rich village has already flourished. Everything looked so beautiful and peaceful. They said that the Otokage is a powerful man who survived the Fourth Ninja War; he came to the poor village of Oto and bought the whole village from the daimyo. The daimyo was greatly pleased. The war had taken a lot of money from the rich daimyos so when this mysterious man came and demanded to have the village as he was willing to pay, the daimyo was more than willing to give the land to him. After two months, the daimyo was killed and no one seemed to worry about his sudden death.<p>

It's a beautiful night. The garden of the Otokoage is a breath taking scenery. A young woman with light pink hair was humming a soft melody as she picked up some flowers. She was oblivious of the eyes watching her every move. Two ANBU ninjas from Konoha were perched on a tree watching the girl. "Isn't that Haruno Sakura?" The one wearing a mask of a boar said with the hint of shock in his tone. "What is she doing here?" He asked his companion.

"She must be in some top secret mission assigned by Tsunade-sama. I think we must return to the village so that we can clarify some things with our Hokage. If Sakura-san is on a mission, we must know it or else we might mess up her mission." The ANBU who was wearing a tiger mask said. His companion nodded when suddenly he was alerted by a dark chakra. They both turned around to see a pair of bloody red Sharingan eyes. "S-Sharingan…" was all they managed to say before they were enveloped by hungry black flames. The flames devoured them as they fell off the tree falling onto the garden. A loud gasp came out from the pink haired woman as she turned to find two unknown men… burning though it was her first time seeing black flames in her entire life of 21 years. Her emerald eyes were soon filled with confusion and fear as the men screamed in agony. She suddenly felt the need to help them. Her legs moved and run as fast as she could to reach the poor souls when a man appeared before her, halting her. She looked up at dark onyx orbs. The man was wearing a black cloak.

"S-Sasuke-sama." She bowed down to him to show respect for her lord. A blood curling scream made her shot up. She grasped on the sleeve of the man before her. "T-They… They are – "

"They are dead." The young woman did not know what was more terrifying; to see two men being burned alive or to see how cold and emotionless her lord can be.

"B-But…" The next time she looked up to see his eyes, they were no longer the onyx ones she had always taken a liking of but instead his eyes are now bloody red and she was staring at the three spinning tomoes with curiosity before she felt light-headed and suddenly everything went black.

Later that night when the pink haired woman woke up, she wondered why she was already in her room and in her bed when she supposed to be picking up some flowers in the garden. She slipped out of her bed and saw that she was not even in her sleeping wear. She was still wearing the kimono she had worn for the entire day, the white one with cherry blossoms petals designed on it and a purple obi to hold the kimono together. She went out of her room and went straight to the garden to pick up some flowers.

"Sasuke-sama will be returning later. I will change the flowers in his office." The woman thought cheerfully. She admires her lord very much since he was the one who took her in. They said she was found half dead and that "Sasuke-sama" was kind enough to let her stay in his household. She knows nothing much about him after all… she doesn't even remember who she was.

After picking the flowers, she made her way to her lord's office. She was about to pass the bedroom of her lord when she heard loud moans coming from the mentioned room. The pinkette become really curious. She stopped in front of the door and found it slightly ajar. She knew that it will be better if she won't take a peek but she could not stop herself from doing so. "Sasuke-sama has not returned yet… then why are there sounds coming from here?" She thought to herself. To her shock, her lord has already returned. He was in his room, on his bed, on his knees behind a black haired woman… behind a naked and sweaty black haired woman and her lord was as naked as the woman is. She took off before she witnesses more things that will just make her heart sink to her stomach.

She got in her lord's office and leaned on the closed door behind her as she took her time to catch her breath. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze at the dark ceiling. She knew that she better turn the lights on but she could not move as images of what she just saw filled her mind. She remembered how his skin glowed because of the sweat covering his naked body. She remembered how his well-toned muscles moved, the powerful thrusts he was making, the murderous grace he possessed as he was doing the _act_. Then, she remembered when she just had to gasp in shock upon seeing them and how his deep black eyes looked straight at her. She got lost in his eyes and now she was feeling hot. Another image of the incident she just witnessed entered her mind; she thought that the woman is really fortunate and considering how loud the woman was moaning and how delighted she looked. "That must have to feel… great." The pinkette gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. "I didn't say that… What am I thinking?" She thought to herself as she placed a hand on her chest in an attempt to calm herself down. "I saw nothing." She said softly before turning the lights on so that she can finally change the flowers on her lord's vase.

"Saw what?" She almost had a heart attack at that very moment when she saw her lord sitting on his recliner with his black robe draped on his bare shoulders. She could not really tell if he was naked or not since the desk was on the way. Well she could not really bother herself trying to know about that considering the intense look he was giving her at the moment.

"I-I… I… I saw n-nothing, Sa-Sasuke-sama." She stuttered and looked down. She held on the flowers in her hands tighter. She now wanted to get out of the office and just forget about changing the flowers. She thought that she can do it tomorrow morning. She stiffened when in a flash he was in front of her. "He's mad… because I might have distracted them…" She thought gravely. He leaned down to whisper directly on her ear, making her tremble.

"You saw what… huh… _Sa-ku-ra_…" Her emerald eyes widened. His cool velvety voice sounded so familiar and yet so distant. She started trying to remember something… anything but not a single memory came into her mind. Uchiha Sasuke stared down at the poor woman trapped in between the door and his body. He could not stop the smirk forming on his lips.

"With memories or without… you always look so helpless… lost… pathetic and weak…" He thought to himself as he moved his hand to touch the flower she had put on her hair as an accessory. "And fragile… like a little flower…" She did not notice that he already took the flower off of her and her hair came cascading down her shoulders. She looked up at him in confusion. "Hn." His hand moved to grab her by the nape roughly and the next thing she knew his lips were locked on hers in a bruising kiss. She struggled at first going as far as biting his lower lip and drawing blood. Sasuke just smirked at this when he moved away from her a bit. Sakura looked at him with hazy eyes. Her eyes caught the sight of the bleeding cut on his lip. She suddenly felt apologetic. Her hands reached out to touch his face.

"I… I-I'm sorry, S-Sasuke-sama… I… I don't think I should be… doing this w-with you." She managed to finish her sentence with a shaky voice. Her face was all red in embarrassment.

"I won't punish you if you kiss me." Sasuke said mischievously. Sakura refused to look at him as she mumbled something like "I can't". "Very well then." He claimed her lips in another searing kiss. His strong arms held her body up against his. He pushed his leg in between her thighs as he pinned her up against the door with his body. His tongue moved over her lips wanting her to grant him entrance and when one of his hands slipped under the layers of her kimono and has grabbed her ass, she gasped. He wasted no time to slip his tongue into her sweet mouth finally tasting her. It did not take long before she started to shyly move her own tongue with his and he felt hotter upon realizing that she is cooperating. It felt like hours of kissing for her and she was willing to stay in his arms forever. His lips worked like magic against hers and she wanted more. She could not figure out where all this longing for him was coming from but she knows very well that she is greatly attracted to her lord since she first laid her eyes on him. Who wouldn't fall for Uchiha Sasuke? His mouth trailed burning kisses down her jawline to the crook of her neck. She moaned softly as she gripped his hair and pulled on it lightly. Sasuke pressed her up on the door more leaving her no choice but to wrap her long legs around his waist for support. Sakura bit her lip when she felt his arousal against her skin. Everything seemed so blurry for her now. She coaxed him up to kiss her again and he was more than willing to do so but when they parted for air and were staring at each other's eyes. Sakura uttered his name… and it made the Uchiha tense. He dropped her ungracefully on the floor as he put his robe on properly to cover his nudity. The pink-haired woman didn't know why it ended up like that. Her lord left her alone on the floor. Sakura fixed herself with shaking fingers. She wouldn't lie to herself as she let out a sigh to express her disappointment.

The lone Uchiha clan survivor walked back to his chamber. His body was still aching touch Sakura. He then remembered how she looked deeply into his eyes. Her forest green eyes looked so alive and full of love and warmth for him… just like when they were still twelve. Her pink and plump lips curled into a sweet smile, that smile he had been longing to see again since he left Konoha for power. He remembered how her lips seemed to move in slow motion as she utters his name in that all too familiar sweet voice of hers.

"_Sasuke-kun…_" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the empty hallway. He doesn't know how long he will be lying to himself that this is a different Sakura and that she is not his enemy (for now)… and that she can be his and they can be together.

"Damn it…" He punched the concrete wall on his right. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. It was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Yay! That's it for the first chapter. I know I have another fanfic going on but there won't be any problems. I will update _Pieces_ and of course this one too if… I manage to get feedbacks from you guys. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review! Thank you ^_^

I just had to write something with the setting in the original Naruto world XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **It's been three years since the Fourth Ninja War and they all thought it was over. The Uchiha clan is now thought to be just a part of history, Uzumaki Naruto struggles to continue living and Haruno Sakura struggles to save him, and Uchiha Sasuke will make sure she won't be able to. After all, Sakura's world now revolves around the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

**Warning:** Lemons/limes in the later chapters.

* * *

><p>Memories<p>

Chapter Two:

_Three years ago…_

_It seemed like a long endless battle, a long endless nightmare. Deep blue eyes looked at the raven haired shinobi before him. The same man he looked up to as a rival… as a friend… as a brother… as someone he sees like a family he never had since he was a baby. Uzumaki Naruto was tired. He could not really feel his limbs and he started to wonder if he can still fight or if he already has some fatal wound he couldn't see nor feel that will soon cause his death. It was about to rain… again. Just like on that fateful day his brother left to seek power. Dark clouds were forming and the grumbling of thunder could be heard. The blonde shinobi wondered if one of them will survive this or if they will both die… or if they will both live just to fight each other again. A grin formed on his lips and he saw how Uchiha Sasuke's onyx orbs narrowed dangerously at him._

"_What's so funny, dobe?" He remembered the avenger asking him. Irritation clearly heard from his tone._

"_Nothing. I'm just excited." Naruto knew that shit it was like déjà vu and he knew that Sasuke know this as well. He felt a familiar chakra nearing their location. His grin faded into a thin line on his face. "She's coming." He said as he picked up his chakra blades just like the ones Sarutobi Asuma used to have. "Let's finish this. I don't want her witnessing this battle come to an end." He channeled chakra on the blades. The Uchiha got his kusanagi ready for battle._

"_Hn. You just don't want her to see how you will fail… dobe." Onyx orbs faded into red Sharingan eyes and after another second it turned to his Mangekyou Sharingan. They both moved in a blur as their blades clashed._

* * *

><p><em>Haruno Sakura was running as fast as she could. She was getting really frustrated by the fact that her legs couldn't seem to move her fast enough… fast enough to bring her to them… fast enough so she can try to save them from this nightmare. She didn't know which comes falling first; the rain or her tears. <em>

_Time seemed to stop when she reached them. Naruto was lying on ground… barely breathing. Her emerald eyes widened as she saw the red red red blood spreading on the ground Naruto was lying on. The sound of crackling lightning brought her eyes to the hand buried on the blonde's stomach. When Sasuke pulled his hand out of the other man's body, it seemed to be in slow motion for Sakura. His whole arm was covered in blood… Naruto's blood. All she could do was scream…_

* * *

><p><em>Blue eyes looked at the dark skies. He wished that the clouds will part and show him the sun and the blue skies. He smiled. He could almost see his father and mother. "I know they are waiting for me…"He thought. He seemed to think that his heart was in his head because he could hear the loud…really loud beats of it. His mind was foggy. He was in the brink of dying and he prayed that it was just his imagination when he heard her scream her heart out. No, he didn't want her to see him like this. She shouldn't be here. "Sakura-chan…"He didn't know if he was still able to speak or it was just his mind saying her name.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was Sasuke's turn to feel numb. For some reason, he thinks that he will die on this same day. He thinks that he will also die as he laid his eyes again on his closest friend. He suddenly wanted to laugh when he remembered Naruto saying that they will both die fighting each other. Someone jumped on him and he felt like he was having hallucinations. He barely registered in his mind that Haruno Sakura was straddling him. Yes, the useless and weak little Sakura. The girl they always protect. The only female he cared for after the Uchiha clan massacre. Then he saw that his katana was in her hand and she looks like she will use it to kill him. Maybe he was crazy already but he just started laughing. "Come, Sakura. Kill me." He looked at her with challenging eyes. The blade was pressed against his throat without any hesitation from the woman above him. "I think this is a fitting ending for us… <em>_**Team 7**__."He said the words "Team 7" with such distaste. She glared at him and somewhere deep in Sasuke's mind he liked the way her eyes turned a deeper shade of green now that she is mad._

"_You… are __**not**__ a part of Team Sasuke is dead." He was highly amused because Sakura's tears kept on streaming down her pretty little face when she said those words and yet her voice did not shake one bit. She meant it. That was the Uchiha concluded and with that conclusion his amusement could not cover up the other feelings that stirred inside him when she said that. He suddenly felt like he was losing someone important again and he felt… afraid. He just stared at her as she pressed the blade harder on his throat._

"_S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto coughed blood out. Sakura gasped and dropped the blade beside Sasuke's head. She got off of the Uchiha and quickly run to Naruto's side. When Sakura left Sasuke's line of vision, there was a terrified look on his handsome face. _

"_Sakura." He shot upright and saw her trying to stop herself from panicking as she heals Naruto. He noticed how his body was trembling and how his left arm seemed to be reaching out to her… to them. Uchiha Sasuke was scared. Sakura's words struck him more than any ninjutsu can do. He… actually didn't want them to let him go._

* * *

><p>Onyx orbs gazed up at the dark ceiling. His hands clutched the bed sheets tightly. He sat up and slipped out of his bed. He could tell that it must be around six in the morning. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead before slipping his robe on. He closed his eyes and saw her leaving him. And he knew it was not just his imagination. It was neither a dream nor an illusion. She, <em><strong>Haruno Sakura<strong>_, left him or to be more specific, she pushed him away. _**She wanted nothing else but him to be gone for good.**_

"_Leave! L-Leave us alone! Don't you ever return! We don't need you!"_ _He just stood there under the pouring rain shocked by the painful reality. The look on her face showed how much he has hurt her. She was holding Naruto's body close to her chest, holding him tightly while he just stood there like some beggar… begging her to accept him… again. But it was already too late. He already broke her into pieces and those pieces were put back together with her hate… for him. He watched her turn her face away from him. The fear, the pain, and the sorrow written all over her face made him wonder if he will ever see her smile again. He took a lifeless step back. Her hold on Naruto tightened. The Uchiha slowly turned around and took shaky steps forward._

"_S-Sa…" Sasuke thought it was him Naruto was trying to call. He felt a little hope in his heart so he looked back. He saw Naruto's blue eyes looking up at Sakura. "S-Sakura-chan… S-Sasuke… H-he…Is he –"_

_Sasuke watched as she tried to stop her body from trembling. He couldn't tell if it was from her crying or it was her body's reaction to a close encounter with fatal chakra depletion when she was desperately healing Naruto or maybe she's cold from the rain. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto… __**He died**__… S-Sasuke-kun is d-dead… He left us… for real now." Sakura's lie pushed Sasuke to continue walking away and to never show his face to them again. Just like that the Fourth Ninja war ended._

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes and walked out of his room. The household is enveloped in silence well it never really become loud in his manor. He kept on walking until he reached the door at the end of the hallway. He slid the door open and saw her form sprawled on the bed sleeping peacefully. She looked so innocent just like the old times. His fear of losing her evaporated once he made sure that she is still in his place and… "She won't be going anywhere." He said to himself softly as he turned to walk towards his office. He knew the kages won't just believe that the Uchihas had been wiped out for good especially the Hokage and this is the reason that seven Konoha ANBU has been killed and burned to no trace upon them setting foot here in Oto. They left him no choice. They rather have them suspicious than those spies going back to Konoha with reports about him and <em><strong>her<strong>_. "Hn… They will not stop me from building my army. The Leaf will be crushed once and for all." Sasuke said as he entered his office. He was not surprised to see Suigetsu and Juugo inside.

"Yo! We're back." Suigetsu said who sitting on Sasuke's recliner both feet on the desk, sipping from his water bottle uncaringly.

"How was the mission?" Sasuke asked and looked at Juugo who simply tilted his head to the side. A woman entered the room through the window. The Uchiha looked at the familiar woman with red hair and eyes. Karin adjusted her eyeglasses.

"So now you are in need of me again that you even sent these two morons to get me back from Konoha." Karin placed a hand on her hip. Sasuke just nodded.

"No one forced you to come. I asked and you accepted. I have no use for you right now but I figured you will be of great help once I attack Konoha." Karin flinched upon hearing his plan. The Uchiha knew the risk he was taking by getting Karin back. He thought that it was a big mistake when he left her to the hands of the Leaf three years ago. And now he is betting that he… can still manipulate her to follow his every command. Sasuke shot her a cold look. "And you know better than betraying me, Karin." He said icily and the red head just nodded trying her best not to show her fear as she come to realize her position here in Sasuke's domain.

Later that afternoon, Sasuke was talking with Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin in his office when a knock disturbed them. "Sasuke-sama, I have come to serve you your tea." Karin knew that voice and the look Sasuke gave her only meant one thing. **Shut up**. The door was opened. Sakura's face brightened up upon seeing the occupants of the room. "Suigetsu-san and Juugo-san! You've returned." It was pretty obvious that Sakura is very glad to see them.

"Oh hi there, pinky." Suigetsu greeted as he walked over to Sakura. Karin was very confused.

"What is she doing here of all places? I've heard about her leaving for a top secret mission. Is she faking everything? Is she deceiving Sasuke?... What in the hell is happening here?" There were so many questions running in Karin's mind that Sasuke could almost read them all from just looking at her face. Sakura served the tea she made for Sasuke before bowing down, excusing herself. As soon as Karin felt Sakura's chakra far enough she slammed her hands on the Uchiha's desk.

"W-What is she doing here?" She asked.

"Woah. Don't get jealous now, Karin. I know she's a pretty little thing but don't make a fu –"

"Shut the fuck up, Suigetsu!" The white haired man just felt that shutting up is the wisest thing to do at the moment so that's what he did. Juugo looked confused so he waited for answers as well.

"She lost her memories." Karin waited for Sasuke to elaborate but he didn't appear to be willing to elaborate his answer further. She was not satisfied with his answer.

"What? Lost… her memories? How can you be so sure? She might be deceiving you! I've heard she was dispatched by the Hokage to do a top secret mission and this –"

"I… am that top secret mission. She lost her memories after she… fought me." Sasuke answered.

"Are you crazy? There is no guarantee that she won't regain her memories. Keeping her here… Keeping her here alive is just a crazy idea. What in the –"

"I will do what I want. She will never regain her memories… Never." Sasuke stood up and exited the room.

"You didn't have to go and anger him so much you know." Suigetsu said as he took the chance to sit on Sasuke's recliner again.

"But that is the Hokage's apprentice." Karin hissed.

"Even if you make sense or not… It will not change anything, Karin. Sasuke will always do everything in his own you know _Uchiha_ way." Suigetsu said and saw the untouched tea left by Sasuke. He grinned as he took a sip from it. "Delicious… That woman will sure be a wonderful wife." That was all it took for Karin to slam his face on the table.

"Y-You idiot!"

"Ahahaha! It's been quite a while ne since you hit me, you bitch." Suigetsu said in amusement.

"And I don't know why you seem to be enjoying it! Are you a masochist?" Karin asked but the white haired man just snickered.

* * *

><p>The waterfall located behind the manor is beautiful. The pink-haired woman found the clear water very inviting. She giggled as she dipped her hand into the water, enjoying its coolness. She looked around her before working on her kimono to get it off of her. She thought that it was safe and no one will see her bathe. Unknown to her a pair of dangerous Sharingan eyes was watching her every move.<p>

Sakura washed herself thoroughly, enjoying every second of her bath. The water felt perfect against her skin and Sasuke thought that she is perfect as he watched her intently from afar. His Sharingan narrowed at the six pointed star seal on her back just slightly below her left shoulder. The mark is an exact replica of the design of his Magekyou Sharingan. That is the seal he has put on her to suppress her memories. It glows red as he continued to look at it. Sakura reached out and touch the seal out of curiosity. Sasuke turned off his kekkei genkai and moved out of his hiding place to finally reveal herself to the unknowing woman.

"I told you that it's not safe to bathe here." He smirked as she gasped and hurried to cover herself with her hands. He walked over to her clothes and took hold of her kimono. "Get dressed." He said as he offered her kimono to her. He was not looking at her but she could not stop her face from getting redder and redder.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama… I won't go here again." She said and got her kimono from his hand. She slipped it on hurriedly not bothering with the obi anymore as she pulled it together with her hands to cover her nudity. She stepped out of the water completely and an awkward silence filled the area. "A-Ano… S-Sasuke-sama… About last night… I.. I-I'm sorry." She stammered and closed her eyes shut.

"Sakura… I want you to do something for me." Sasuke started. Sakura looked up at his form.

"Anything! I must repay Sasuke-sama for taking me in." Sasuke made a face. Even he himself could not find happiness from the world of lies he created for Sakura to live in. But he already has stooped lower than this before… And sometimes it doesn't make any difference to him now. He turned around to face her.

"I won't be taking 'no' as a response. Do you understand?" Sakura felt a lump forming on her throat. Her heart was beating so fast and she was so anxious to know what he wants her to do for him. He closed his eyes and seemed to ponder on his thoughts for a while.

"What is it Sasuke-sama?" Sakura asked impatiently. The Uchiha gazed into her emerald orbs that held innocence and purity in them. No one would imagine that she was a kunoichi just a few months ago but now she will be taking on a new… _job_. He placed a hand under her chin tilting her face up as he leaned closer to her.

"I want you to become my wife." He watched as her eyes expressed her shock. He always liked how she seemed to be an open book for him. "So easy to read… So easy to memorize." He thought to himself.

"E-Eh?... B-But… But that's…" She looked down on the ground and tried to avoid his piercing gaze.

"What are you hesitating about? You owe me and you are… attracted to me. There's no point trying to deny those facts." He said. There was no way she will turn him down. He must have everything according to his plan and he decided that… "I must have an _heir_ before I launch the attack on Konoha." Sasuke was selfish enough to take advantage of Sakura's weakness back then, messing with her memories with the seal and then have her bear the heir that he wants. "I'm waiting for your answer, _Sa-ku-ra_." He pulled her small frame against his hard body. He nuzzled on the crook of her neck taking in her delicious sweet scent and he felt her breathing hitch as he started nipping on the tender flesh of her neck. She bit her lip.

"Y-Yes… I will be your wife." She felt his lips curled into a smirk against her hot skin. She didn't have any idea how evil that smirk looked like.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Done with the second chapter! I hope that the people who read the first chapter will continue reading and reviewing this fanfic. Thank you, guys! ^_^


End file.
